


Loving Bones

by Corrie71



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, F/M, Fem!Bones - Freeform, Genderbending, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Starfleet Academy, Tags May Change, Valentine's Day, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrie71/pseuds/Corrie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fem!Bones drabbles...</p><p>In this short story, Jim's medical emergency interrupts a very important moment for Bones...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Bones

On Valentine’s Day of their second year at the Academy, Dr. Edward Dehner squired Lenora McCoy to the hottest new restaurant in town, the Citadel, with soaring views of the Bay Bridge. At twilight, they sipped champagne as the stars twinkled on in the indigo sky. A silver crescent moon reflected in the water. In the corner, a string quartet entertained the guests with a smattering of love songs from across the galaxy. Never let it be said that Ed Dehner didn’t know how to turn on the romance.

Lenora smiled at him, tucking a tendril of her long mahogany hair into her tidy chignon, and he reached over to take her hand. He swallowed against his suddenly dry mouth and reached for his champagne with his free hand—just as her comm unit went off. Gently, she disentangled her hand from his and reached for her tiny beaded handbag. She glanced at the unit and gave him a wry smile. 

“Medbay?” He asked and she nodded. Ed got the check and arranged for a cab. Though he was long past midnight phone calls and duty shifts, he remembered them. An ER doctor was never off-shift, not really. In the cab, he fingered the velvet box containing the sparkling ring that cost more than half his pay packet. Perhaps here…? No, Lenora deserved romance. Maybe after the emergency they could go up to that park she’d taken him to, on a picnic for one of their first dates. Then he remembered with a scowl that the wild child Jim Kirk had shown her the park first. No, that wouldn’t do. 

Lenora raced into the medbay, her high heels a staccato beat on the tile floor. A nurse handed her a lab coat and a PADD. Already focused, Lenora shrugged into the lab coat before flipping through screens on the PADD and barking out questions to the nurse as Ed trailed behind like an elderly duckling.

“How long?”

“Patient’s been here about 30 minutes. Allergic reaction only seems to be worsening.”

“What caused the allergy?”

“Unknown. Patient…” Here the nurse shrugged and gestured to a bio-bed. Jim Kirk’s bright blue eyes and blonde hair were unmistakeable, even though his handsome face was red and swollen. 

“Him? This is for him?” Ed snapped but Lenora just rolled her eyes and stepped up to the bed.

Jim smiled up at her dopily and wrapped his arms around her waist. “There’s my Bones. My doctor. Always takes care of me.” 

Lenora unwrapped his arms and gently pushed him down on the bio-bed, checking the readings on the wall. Jim just embraced her again, pulling her tight against him. If it were any other patient, Lenora would have cold-cocked them. Instead, she patted Jim’s shoulders as she chewed her lip.

“He’s slurring his words. He’s just drunk again, Lenora.” Ed would never understand this friendship. Lenora McCoy was hands down, the brightest medical student in her class, possibly that the Academy had ever seen. And Jim Kirk was the biggest fuck-up the Academy had ever seen. Smart, sure, but also cocky, brazen, brash, impetuous, stubborn…God help them all should he ever get command of a starship. Yet, he and Lenora, of all people, were bosom buddies. Ed just didn’t get it. 

Lenora shook her head, a puzzled scowl on her face. “He’s not usually this handsy.” Jim muttered something, pulling her closer, as bright purple splotches bloomed across his face. “Or this incoherent. Get me a tri-c!”

Jim buried his face in her stomach. “Bones, I don’t feel so good.”

As she waited for the tri-corder, Lenora absently stroked Jim’s hair, a fond smile on her face. Ed watched as her face softened, when Jim tilted his face up to hers. Champagne churned in his stomach. The glittering diamond in his pocket took on the weight of a boulder. He wondered, idly, over the cracked remains of his heart, if either of them realized it yet.

She stroked his forehead. “Jimmy, you’re burning up. What’d you get into, huh?”

“I just went dancing, Bones.” Jim cuddled against her, his chin resting on her stomach as he looked up at her.

“Did you drink anything? Eat anything?” He nodded against her stomach before leaning over the bed to throw up all over Lenora’s shoes. Ed turned on his heel and left.

 

* * *

“Sorry I messed up your date, Bones.” Jim rasped a few hours later after he’d come around from his allergy treatment. Bones sat in his visitor’s chair, his hand clasped in hers. She’d changed from her pretty navy dress into scrubs and sneakers, though she still wore her good pearls and her hair in an elegant twist. 

“It’s ok.” Bones shrugged. “Actually, you interrupted at just the right moment. Think Ed was going to ask me to marry him.”

“Would you have said yes?” Jim scratched at the welts on his face before Bones slapped his hand away.

“I was thinkin’ about it.” Bones drawl always got deeper when she was tired. 

“You were?” Jim could not keep the shock out of his voice. After the rant she’d treated him to on the shuttle? “Thought you were allergic to marriage.”

Bones smiled. “Edward is a good and kind man. We get on well, have a lot in common…Why shouldn’t I marry him?”

“Now you sound like that Charlotte Lucas in that awful movie you made me watch.” 

“You lost the bet, you pay the price.” Bones laughed as she flipped through her PADD, checking his vitals and signs. 

“Do you love him?” Jim whispered, hating himself a bit for asking.

“What’s that got to do with anything?” Bones raised her eyebrow at him and crossed her arms over her ample chest.

“Bones…I know you don’t believe that.” 

“I married for love once and…” Bones shook her head, her lips thinning. “Unmitigated disaster is an understatement. Anyway, kid, you own me a pair of shoes. Those were Risian leather.”

“You threw up on my only pair of shoes on the shuttle. Let’s call it even.” Jim laughed, pleased when she grinned back at him. He loved when he could make Bones laugh. 

“Deal.” Bones smiled and helped him from the bio-bed. “Come on, kid, let’s get you home.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fem!Bones story. I have some other ideas for drabbles in this verse. What do you think, McKirkers, want me to continue?


End file.
